Lisa y la orquesta
by MrRayney
Summary: La gran noche es hoy, desgraciadamente tras enterarse de que su mejor amigo esta enfermo. Lincoln decide invitar a una de sus hermanas al que considera uno de los conciertos más importantes de la historia. Aunque es algo difícil encontrar a quien llevar cuando ninguna de ellas comparte sus mismas aficiones, tal vez una cierta hermana menor esté dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.


**Lisa and the Orchestra**

 **Escrito por AlchyHolic**

 **Traducido por MrRayney**

Originalmente quería tener lista esta traducción para cuando saliera el nuevo juego de la saga de La Leyenda de Zelda titulado Breath of the Wild. Sin embargo cosas como la universidad me impidieron tenerlo listo a tiempo.

Sin embargo finalmente lo he podido terminar. Este es uno de mis one-shot favoritos dentro de la serie, más que nada porque no vemos muchas historias que fortalezcan el vínculo entre Lincoln y Lisa.

Por lo tanto espero que disfruten de esta lectura. Cualquier cosa ya sea para saber que les gusto la historia o señalar faltas de ortografía y concejos, con gusto los recibiré pues lo único que quiero es entregarles traducciones de buena calidad.

 ** _La historia y los personajes presentados no son de mi propiedad. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Lisa y la orquesta_**

— ¡Clyde!— grito Lincoln con entusiasmo por el walky talky— ¡Responde, Clyde!

El joven peliblanco no podía contener la emoción, saltando de arriba hacia abajo en su cama y en vez de llevar su usual atuendo compuesto por una playera naranja con unos jeans, llevaba puesto una túnica verde.

—Hey, Lincoln…— respondió una melancólica voz por el transceptor del aparato.

Lincoln se detuvo al instante, siendo presa del pánico al escuchar el tono de voz con el que hablaba su mejor amigo.

—Clyde ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Lincoln preocupado.

—Lo siento mucho, Lincoln…pero creo que tengo un… ¡BLAARGH!— el fuerte sonido de Clyde vomitando resonó por toda la habitación de Lincoln.

Lincoln rápidamente cubrió el altavoz hasta que estuvo seguro de que había terminado, realmente se sintió mal por su mejor amigo en estos momentos. Clyde no paraba de jadear desde el otro lado del aparato, podía escuchar claramente como estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—C-c-creo que vas a tener que ir sin mí, Lincoln.

—Está bien, amigo. Lo entiendo…espero que te sientas mejor, cambio y fuera.

Lincoln se dejó caer sobre su cama, rebotando hacia arriba antes de finalmente estar acostado.

—Esto apesta—murmuro Lincoln para sí mismo— Hemos estado planeando ir a este concierto por más de un año, desde que anunciaron que estarían aquí ¡Y de todos los lugares posibles en el mundo!

Lincoln tan solo contemplo el techo mientras pensaba que hacer a continuación hasta que llego a una conclusión. Sentándose finalmente con la espalda recta, sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación.

— ¡Bueno aun así todavía pienso ir!

Levantándose de su cama, comenzó a preguntarse que debía hacer con el boleto extra. Rápidamente la idea de venderlo cruzo por su mente, tal vez por un precio considerable. Después de todo se trataba de uno de los boletos exclusivos que salieron a la venta por lo que realmente valían bastante y además tenía uno de los mejores asientos en la parte delantera. Todo el dinero que paso ahorrando durante más de un año, él podría recuperarlo fácilmente con un poco más ya que hay personas que pagarían lo que fuera por ese boleto.

Sin embargo así como la idea cruzo por su cabeza se esfumo, claro que ganaría una gran cantidad de dinero pero eso no estaría nada bien. Finalmente llego a una conclusión, tal vez sería mejor si invitara alguna de sus hermanas, pero ¿Cuáles serían las probabilidades de que a alguna le gustara este concierto en particular?

Lincoln simplemente suspiro y salió de su habitación.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de Lynn quien se encontraba jugando con un balón de futbol en el pasillo. Ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermano y lo observo fijamente antes de estallar en carcajadas.

— ¡Bonito vestido, Linc!— exclamo Lynn mientras se ahogaba en sus risas.

—Sí, si…jaja— respondió sin entusiasmo— ¿No creo que te interese ir a un concierto conmigo, verdad?

Lynn continuo riéndose mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

— ¿Un concierto, eh? ¿De qué trata?

—Bueno es de un videojuego que me gusta mucho y…

—No, me has pedido con eso. Pero aun así espero que te diviertas— dijo mientras continuaba lanzándose el balón a sí misma.

Lincoln suspiro mientras se decidía a buscar a alguien más que quisiera acompañarlo.

— _¿Quizás Lucy?—_ pensó para sí mismo mientras miraba por la puerta abierta.

Lucy se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente uno de sus libros de poesía.

— _No, ella no es la clase de chicas que le guste este tipo de cosas_ — sin embargo su conciencia le decía que sería grosero no preguntarle— Hey, Lucy ¿Quieres ir conmigo a un concierto?

—No, gracias— respondió Lucy sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

—Hmm— murmuro Lincoln mientras caminaba por el pasillo con la mano bajo su barbilla.

En ese momento vio a Lisa subiendo las escaleras, mirando intensamente un portapapeles que sujetaba fuertemente con la mano.

—Hey, Lisa. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a un concierto?

Lisa se detuvo de inmediato y le dio una mirada a su hermano mayor la cual prácticamente le estaba diciendo la respuesta a su pregunta.

—No, Lincoln— se negó firmemente la pequeña niña genio— No me gustaría ir a un caótico y ruidoso concierto de rock and roll contigo. Estoy demasiado ocupada con cosas mucho más importantes y no necesito distraerme con alguna estupidez como esa.

—Pero no es un concierto de rock and roll. Se trata de una orquesta— le respondió Lincoln aunque fuera solo para corregirla.

Lisa quien había vuelto a leer su portapapeles nuevamente se detuvo y miro fijamente a Lincoln, pero esta vez en lugar de un ceño fruncido había cierta intriga plasmada en su rostro.

— ¿Una orquesta? Nunca pensé que serias alguien que disfrutara de un espectáculo tan sofisticado— respondió ella.

—Sí, es por uno de mis videojuegos favoritos. Ellos tocaran instrumentos en vivos, recreaciones de sus más épicas escenas, cantantes bastante conocidos ¡Va a ser grandioso!— explico Lincoln quien prácticamente se encontraba gritando de emoción.

—Hmmm…— fue lo último que dijo Lisa antes de entrar a su habitación.

—Oh…— murmuro Lincoln algo decepcionado— ¿Supongo que ese es un no?

Lisa volvió a salir de su habitación, esta vez con las manos vacías.

—Muy bien. Te acompañare a tu espectáculo en vivo, pero solo porque disfruto de las artes ¿Pero estas seguro de que no se trata de un estúpido y ruidoso concierto de rock and roll?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— dijo Lincoln con una enorme sonrisa— Solo estaremos sentados y disfrutaremos de la música.

—Una cosa más Lincoln— dijo Lisa observando el atuendo de su hermano— ¿Es…eso lo que llevaras puesto para el concierto?

— ¿Qué pasa con el?— pregunto preocupado mirando su disfraz— ¡Es el traje que trae puesto el héroe del juego! Lo cual me recuerda ¿Tienes un vestido, verdad? ¿Crees que me lo podrías prestar un rato? Con unos cuantos ajustes, te verás igual que la princesa.

Lisa tan solo soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Tienes suerte de que tenga curiosidad acerca de esta orquesta y la forma en la que se llevara a cabo. Permíteme unos segundos.

Después de un rápido viaje de vuelta a su habitación, Lisa nuevamente salió pero esta vez con el vestido que usualmente utilizaba para los eventos de lujo a los que era invitada.

Lincoln rápidamente lo tomo entre sus manos.

— ¡Esto es perfecto! Voy a ir con Leni para que lo arregla y te veas bien. El concierto comienza en cuatro horas.

Dicho esto rápidamente se fue corriendo a la habitación de Leni

— ¡Me veo ridícula!— exclamo Lisa con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas mientras miraba su vestido.

— ¡No, te vez bien! Te vez igual a la princesa del juego.

A decir verdad, Leni no había hecho muchas modificaciones al vestido debido al poco tiempo que había tenido para arreglarlo; tan solo había hecho algunas combinaciones de colores diferentes y le había añadido una insignia real.

Aparte de eso el vestido seguía siendo el mismo.

Los dos niños se acercaron a la línea para entrar al estadio donde el concierto se llevaría a cabo. En el lugar ya había una fila relativamente larga.

—Así que otras personas decidieron venir con ridículos trajes…— murmuro la pequeña al ver aquel extraño espectáculo frente a ella.

Varias personas llevaban diferentes tipos de trajes, algunos sencillos y otros que daban algo de miedo. Muchos de ellos parecían haberse esforzado bastante a la hora de confeccionarlos y aparentemente habían gastado bastante dinero, especialmente aquellos que eran parecidos al traje que llevaba Lincoln y Lisa.

Eso tranquilizo bastante a Lisa haciéndola sentir mejor sobre el hecho de que traía puesto un disfraz en público.

— ¡Awwww! ¡Se ven tan lindos!— exclamo una joven quien parecía ya haber tomado su lugar en la fila.

Lisa miro a la joven con algo de miedo, no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de elogios.

— ¡Hey, yo te conozco! Esta vestida como la chica del rancho— grito Lincoln entusiasmado.

Lisa inspecciono un poco mejor a la joven y se dio cuenta de que su traje de pueblerina. Tras mirarla un poco mejor se dio cuenta de que llevaba una peluca pelirroja, ocultando su verdadero cabello.

— ¡Si, así es! ¡Ustedes dos se ven súper lindos juntos! ¿Les importaría si les saco una foto?— pregunto la joven.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Verdad, Lisa?— le pregunto Lincoln a su hermana sin dejar de sonreír.

Lisa se tensó por un momento, pero al final tan solo asintió con la cabeza mientras la joven sacaba su celular.

Lisa se vio obligada a sonreír mientras posaba para la foto con su hermano quien le dio un abrazo, finalmente la joven tomo la foto y ambos se separaron.

— ¡Muchas gracias!— agradeció la joven mientras regresaba con su grupo de amigos en la fila.

—Yo…no estoy acostumbrada a recibir esta clase de atención— murmuro la joven genio mientras se masajeaba la frente.

Lisa miro a su alrededor.

Todo el mundo parecía tan emocionado de estar aquí; algunos hablaban, otros jugaban sus juegos en sus consolas portátiles e incluso alguien trajo un estéreo portátil y parecía estar cantando una versión hip hop acerca del juego.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que algunas personas la miraban de la misma manera que la joven de hace unos minutos lo había hecho.

— _Yo no soy linda…_ — pensó para sí misma, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Después de un tiempo finalmente la fila comenzó a avanzar. Todo el mundo, uno por uno comenzó a entrar en el edificio una vez que sus boletos fueron escaneados. Una vez fue el turno de ambos hermanos, Lincoln prácticamente corrió dentro tomando a Lisa de la mano.

Ambos fueron bañados por las luces que iluminaban los pasillos, Lincoln casi parecía estar a punto de desmayarse debido a las decoraciones que lo rodeaban.

Figuras promocionales tamaño real de los diversos personajes del juego, stands para jugar los diversos juegos de la saga e incluso una demo para el siguiente, algunos puestos de mercancías y bastante gente para confundir el lugar con un centro comercial concurrido.

Lisa realmente estaba igual de asombrada que su hermano.

Nunca hubo tanta gente presente para alguna de sus óperas, se preguntó si Lincoln estaba en lo correcto y esto no sería un ruidoso concierto de rock and roll.

Lincoln en cambio estaba completamente distraído, esperando en la fila para probar la demo del nuevo juego.

Lisa estaba algo asustada debido a lo ordenado que todo estaba. Por no hablar de la multitud de personas que la seguían para preguntarle si podían tomarle una foto, además de escucharles murmurar cosas como "ella es una princesa tan linda" y "ella se ve tan adorable".

Lisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la atención que se encontraba recibiendo.

—Lincoln, creo que iré a ocupar mi asiento. Estamos sentados juntos ¿verdad?

—Oh, ummm. Si— respondió Lincoln algo distraído estando más interesado en que ya fuera su turno para probar la demo— ¡Aquí tienes tu boleto!

—Hmmm ¡Impresionante!— exclamo Lisa— ¡Estamos en la cuarta fila!

Dicho esto Lisa se alejó dejando atrás a su hermano. Finalmente llego a su lugar asignado y tomo asiento, varias personas poco a poco comenzaron a llegar, tomaron asiento y en poco tiempo el teatro ya estaba casi lleno. Lincoln logro colarse entre la multitud para llegar a su lugar, tras saludar a su hermana menor finalmente se sentó.

Todo el lugar comenzó a oscurecerse mientras que sucesivamente varias luces comenzaron a iluminar el escenario.

Lisa podía observar claramente a la orquesta en el escenario, los instrumentos iban desde violines, violonchelos, trompetas, etc. Se trataba de una verdadera orquesta; las personas en el escenario incluso llevaban trajes de etiqueta y vestidos de lujo.

Lisa no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se mantenía al borde de su asiento.

La música que tocaban era divina.

Podía escuchar claramente cada nota que tocaban y lo hacían muy bien.

La enorme pantalla detrás de ellos mostraba clips de los juegos que contaban la historia en perfecta sincronía con la música. Cada vez que algún suceso le ocurría al intrépido héroe, la orquesta se adaptaba a la situación.

Lisa sinceramente estaba disfrutando esto.

La pequeña niña genio giro un poco la cabeza para observar a su hermano.

Lincoln tenía sus manos entrelazadas, mirando fijamente el espectáculo que tenía frente a él con un par de lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Parecía que no era el único.

A medida que tomo un vistazo a su alrededor, vio que muchos dejaban salir a flote sus emociones; algunos lloraban, otros estaban a shock pero cada uno con una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en sus rostros.

— _Estas personas realmente aman este videojuego_ — pensó para sí misma.

Finalmente la música llego a su fin, algunos al parecer se pusieron algo tristes debido a este suceso.

— _No es como si pudiera culparlos_ — se dijo la niña prodigio igual sintiéndose algo triste de que algo tan maravilloso se haya detenido.

—Estamos tomando un breve intermedio— dijo una voz femenina desde los altavoces.

Lincoln tan solo suspiro, se levantó y estiro las piernas.

— ¡Esto ha sido completamente increíble!—exclamo Lincoln felizmente.

—No puedo quejarme. Igualmente me encuentro disfrutando mucho de este espectáculo— dijo Lisa mientras se levantaba.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la entrada principal en donde vieron a muchas personas comprando diversas mercancías o simplemente socializando. Lisa miro a su alrededor, hasta que se topó frente a una mesa con varios objetos interesantes.

Ella se quedó viendo fijamente un collar, el mismo collar que llevaba la princesa del juego.

Leni había hecho un buen trabajo con su vestido, pero tal vez ese collar le haría ver un poco más…

Lisa sacudió la cabeza.

No podía negar que estaba disfrutando toda esta situacion, pero no era necesario convertirse en una súper fan de todo esto.

Después de posar juntos un par de veces para varias personas. Lisa y Lincoln regresaron a sus asientos justamente a tiempo.

Una vez más las luces comenzaron a apagarse mientras la orquesta tomaba sus posiciones. Todo comenzó a ser consumido por la oscuridad excepto por un foco que se mantuvo prendido en medio del escenario. Aquella luz envolvió con su brillo a la persona parada justo en ese lugar…

Una chica vestida como la princesa del juego.

Lentamente la princesa comenzó a acercarse al micrófono. Todo el lugar se encontraba en silencio cada ojo puesto sobre la princesa esperando ver cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, incluso Lisa.

Una suave y melodiosa voz inundo el lugar, la princesa cantaba una bella canción que parecía ser una nana, siendo acompañados por los sonidos de un arpa.

Lisa se estremeció al oírla cantar.

Eran tan cálida y relajante.

Lisa estuvo pendiente de cada letra que cantaba, a pesar de que se trataba de una lengua ficticia.

Después de unos minutos, la pantalla nuevamente mostro las audaces aventuras del héroe del juego. Lisa realmente estaba fascinada con todo esto.

Y una vez el espectáculo llego a su fin, ella no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

— ¡Oh, Lincoln! ¡Y cuando la princesa subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar fue la mejor parte!— exclamo Lisa en voz alta.

Se sentía casi como si hubiera sido Lisa la que hubiera estado esperando ir al concierto desde hace meses, incluso más que Lincoln.

—Realmente fue algo genial y aun no puedo creer todo lo que pude conseguir— dijo Lincoln felizmente mientras cargaba toda clase de carteles y más mercancías.

—Fue fascinante— dijo Lisa— Es una pena que no…

— ¿Qué no pudieras haber comprado ese collar que querías?— pregunto Lincoln.

Lisa se sonrojo, aun sin poder creer que se había enamorado de la orquesta y lo que estuviera relacionado con ella.

—Si…desafortunadamente se agotaron rápidamente.

Lisa llego a su habitación y le agradeció a Lincoln de que la haya invitado.

—Fue una experiencia bastante…placentera— dijo Lisa con una sonrisa.

Lincoln le respondió con una sonrisa y después se dirigió a su habitación.

De inmediato puso manos a la obra y comenzó a colocar todas sus cosas donde quería: coloco los posters en la pared y sus nuevas figuras de una forma segura y ordenada.

Una vez termino de acomodar todo, Lincoln suspiro.

Después del concierto, lo único que quería era jugar uno de sus viejos videojuegos. De inmediato saco un pequeño televisor de debajo de su cama; era muy pequeño, pero no pensaba quejarse de la única oportunidad que tenía para jugar videojuegos en la comodidad de su habitación. Todo estaba conectado y después de un rato dentro de su habitación lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido proveniente de su televisor.

Se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la música que le ofrecía la pantalla de título, una de las canciones que habían tocado en el concierto.

Hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

— ¿Si?— susurro Lincoln bajando el volumen de la tele.

Se trataba de Lisa quien cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza.

— ¿Estás jugando ese videojuego?— pregunto la científica con cierta curiosidad.

Lincoln suspiro de alivio. Se tranquilizó bastante al ver que no se trataba de su madre, ella lo habría matado por tener un televisor en su habitación y por jugar a tan altas horas de la noche.

—Si…después de lo de hoy, solo tenía ganas de jugar una vez estando aquí— murmuro Lincoln mientras se reía en voz baja.

— ¿P-podría hacerte compañía?— pregunto Lisa.

— ¡Por supuesto!— dijo Lincoln regalándole una sonrisa.

Lisa se dirigió felizmente a su cama donde se encontraba sentado. Se subió y acomodó entre sus piernas, apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de Lincoln.

—Aquí tienes— dijo Lincoln entregándole el control a Lisa.

Lisa en su corta vida nunca había jugado un videojuego antes, pero ella realmente quería intentarlo. Esperaron pacientemente, ambos hermanos disfrutaron de la música proveniente del juego, recordando lo bien que lo habían pasado esta noche.

— ¿Q-que estás haciendo?— pregunto Lisa mientras Lincoln parecía estar envolviendo algo alrededor de su cuello.

Lisa inclino la cabeza hacia abajo, notando su nuevo collar.

—Vi que te intereso durante el intermedio, así que te lo compre. Tenía planeado dártelo hasta mañana para sorprenderte, pero ya que estas aquí me pareció un mejor momento— explico el hermano mayor.

Lisa no pudo evitar sonreír, se dio la vuelta y le dio un abrazo a Lincoln.

—Muchas gracias.

Nuevamente se dio la vuelta y observo fijamente el pequeño televisor que tenía frente a ella. Sin dudarlo, Lisa decidió que estaba lista para comenzar su aventura.

 ** _START_**


End file.
